Freedom
by midnite blaze
Summary: [Kisara-centric; small implied Kisara&Seto]: To be truly free .. how does that feel? Sheltered either inside, or behind bars, you see the world one way. Exactly how beautiful, or ugly is the world? Will you ever know?


NOTES:  
  
This story came to me while watching the episode when Kisara was introduced. I believe it was 204-205 (I'll have to check later). Now, this story is based off the anime version of Yuugiou. It seems to deter _a lot _from the manga version. It's set to when Kisara was a child. She had met Seto first when they were children, according to the anime. I pretty much played around with how her character is, as there isn't really that much to go by, since she's either mostly unconscious or frightened.   
  
The title, Freedom, I gave because I'm sure she wondered how it would feel like to be free without being locked up in a cage or indoors. Not much is explained about her past. So I also played around with that, too. Because of her light hair and skin color, I think she was sheltered out of fear of persecution. Because she was different. It's moreso a thoughtful fic than anything else. I don't like it, but I don't hate it either.   
  
Please read and review. I take praises, questions, constructive criticism -- anything, really. I've not written in awhile, so whatever suggestions or corrections you have will be greatly appreciated. Thanks in advance, and enjoy the story!

* * *

"Freedom"  
by: **midnite blaze**

****

* * *

To be free ..  
  
How did it feel exactly to be free? Without worry of being persecuted and looked upon differently? No matter of gender, race, preference .. How did it feel to live in a world without those invisible bars that would hurt you every time you touched them? To taste its sweetness, was it the sweet flavor of life? Or the bittersweet feel of death? Or .. was it a mixture of both?  
  
It was dark, cold .. the floors were hard underneath her. Sitting up after another restless attempt at sleep, she paid no mind to the thin pieces of wood that forced themselves through the thin cloth, permeating past her skin. Indeed, they hurt, but the pain was a far cry from the actual pain she had felt. Physical, emotional, mental .. _Why?_ Why was she subjected to this?  
  
Because she was different?  
  
Always in her life, she knew she was more different from the others. Pale skin, light blue hair .. eyes that shone like the Nile when Ra's light make them feel proud.  
  
.. She had never truly seen the Nile River.   
  
Hidden in the darkness, concealed from the cruelty of society, she had been imprisoned for 'her own good', at least, that was how it was said by those who cared for her. She couldn't necessarily call them parents; her parents had died a long time ago. Her mind, and her heart always pointed the blame at her. And in some way, everyone who had grown to know her, silently blamed her too. For her differences. For the fact that she did not look Egyptian. And for other reasons. Reasons that they couldn't figure out.  
  
That she herself, couldn't figure out.   
  
Upon making her first steps into the real world, much to the disagreement of her guardians, she had expected to smile. To breathe. To feel happy. There were many hopes and desires to be completed. Almost like a child that was given her very first toy to play with, she had the entire world. She had the people who could become her friends. It was freedom! She was free!  
  
Or, at least she thought she was. She was determined to figure out this cruelty of society that she had been hidden from. From the windows inside, she had simply seen other people. They walked by, they did their necessary things. There were children that played and laughed, grabbing each others hands and swinging around. Everything seemed wonderful! Everything always seemed wonderful .. from the inside. But as she stepped forward, the beautiful and wonderful world she had mused about for the longest time, was suddenly turned upside down.  
  
Stares, jeers, cries for children to stay away from her. Demon, a curse, an illness that came to disrupt their happiness. Her hair was pointed out, pulled at by curious (and supposed daring) teenagers, who backed away whenever she turned around. Her skin .. why was it so pale? Who was she? _What_ was she? No matter where she turned, people backed away or pushed her back. They didn't want her near them.  
  
All because she was _different._  
  
Physically.  
  
But was she? She was a _child!_ Just like the other youth! She was no different! She wasn't .. _I'm human. I'm not going to hurt you! Please accept me. PLEASE! I .. I beg of you .._  
  
How many times had she been threatened to be stoned? How many times had she been stared at and jeered because of how she seemed to be. Naivety, it was both a blessing and a curse.  
  
_So .._  
  
_This is what was meant by the cruelties of society .. _  
  
A stone was picked up. One by each of them. She was cornered, pushed back. No where to run. They didn't need this. This was not a time for change. This was not a time for a curse to fall upon them. Life was starting to become more prosperous. They would not have anything get in their way. She was in their way to moving forward. Innocent? Of course not. No human would have pale skin and blue hair. She was a monster .. One who would kill them all if they turned their backs on her.  
  
There was only one thing left to do ..  
  
Ocean blue pools veiled themselves, hands clenching into fists, pressing against the wall.  
  
_Please accept me .._  
  
_Please don't do this .. I'm human! I'm normal!  
  
I just .. I just want to be friends with you.  
  
I DO NOT WANT TO BE PERSECUTED! I DID NOTHING WRONG! _  
  
Silence ..  
  
Suddenly, her body felt as if she were weightless. She was flying ..   
  
Was .. Was she dead? Did they stone her ..?  
  
Her eyes snapped open, her body aglow. Everything moved so fast .. too fast ..  
  
All in a matter of seconds, the surrounding area was in flames, a mournful roar echoing through the skies. Following that, came a girl's cry. Death .. death .. it was _everywhere! _The smell of burning flesh and blood. Gurgled chokes of mercy were pleaded. But they weren't heard. All that was heard was the loud roar. A cry that echoed through much of Egypt. A beast's victory call? Or a child's guilty whimpers, knowing she had done something wrong?  
  
She didn't know.   
  
Didn't know that her cry .. was her own.  
  
Both as a beast and a human.  
  
All she knew, was that as fast as she felt herself floating in the air .. She came crashing down hard. Everything became so heavy. So hard to continue. It was all over.  
  
Darkness swallowed her form, enveloping her in silence, calm and tranquility.  
  
As the fires continued to burn, she remained cool. Unharmed. Unscathed.  
  
It was as if they came to protect her. To form a wall from everything.  
  
To escape from persecution was one thing. How to escape it though .. it was fate's will to decide that. In whatever form, if you were destined to be protected, you would be protected.  
  
Was this how she was being protected? Held behind bars? .. Wrapping her hands around them, she peered out to finally check her surroundings. She watched as they ate and drank by a warm fire, laughing and gossiping. A few men looked in her direction and smirked, before continuing to talk. Her mind paid very little heed to the conversation, her body's need of food and drink growing envious of the bread and wine they filled themselves up with. She would love that at this point .. Would they give her any? There was so much doubt in that thought.  
  
_I don't want this. I don't want to be locked up .. I want to be free. But I want to be free with .. without being looked upon as different. Why? Why was I born so different? .. What is my purpose in life? I wish would I knew .. so I wouldn't feel so alone .._  
  
Sudden mention of the legend of the white dragon caught her interest, words spoken loudly and without worry. Breaking her melancholy thoughts, she looked towards the men who had supposedly captured her, blinking several times as the words 'white dragon' were repeated. A few had said they had seen it. A beautiful large dragon with blue eyes. It towered a nearby town, and had destroyed most of the buildings, setting everything aflame. There was nothing left, except for ..  
  
_Her._  
  
"There she was! Unharmed. Not even a trace of ash from the burning buildings and bodies around her." One man would say, glancing back towards her with a surprised look on his face. "She was unconscious, resting as if nothing had happened. When we came to inspect, and there was no sign of the white dragon. Just her!"  
  
"Do you believe that it could have been her who caused the burning of the town?" Another man queried, his hands pressed on his lap.  
  
"It's possible. She's really different looking from us too. Her hair and her eyes. Reminded me of the dragon! That's why I took her in."  
  
"Very intriguing, isn't it ..?"  
  
Was it true?  
  
Did she .. Did she truly ..?  
  
There was a rustle in the bushes nearby her small prison. Glancing over, she watched a young man with shaggy brown hair rush to the cage, quickly unlatching it and pulling the lock from the cage, pulled it open as her ushered her out, quickly telling her to remain quiet as he helped her off. _What is he ..?_  
  
"Hey!"  
  
One of the men who had been at the fire was coming towards them. Taking a step back, she became quickly afraid. What was going to happen? To him? The one who saved her ..? Why did he become involved like that? He didn't have to .. He could have .. ignored or persecuted her like everyone else did ..  
  
The young adolescent rushed forth, grabbing the man and flipping him over to the ground before grasping hold of her hand, pulling her forth as he did so.   
  
"_Run!_" He cried out. She wasted not another second, rushing forth after the brunette who had saved her. With the sudden attention gained by her escape, she glanced back, only to see the men run to the cage, then look around furiously for her. However, those thoughts were soon eradicated as the other lifted her onto his horse, before climbing onto it himself and taking off as fast as the animal could take them. Away from the gathering. Away from the .. Wasn't that a village nearby the gathering? Oh no ..! What if they --?  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
" .. What?"  
  
"Your name? What is it?" His voice repeated, the adolescent glancing back. She peered into those sapphire blue pools of his. He was a handsome man. Probably no older than thirteen, which was around her age as well. She felt she could trust him, those eyes sincerely looking at her without any sign of deception within them. He had saved her. Had _freed_ her from the cages without beating or pushing her down. He had taken her hand and helped out ..   
  
She smiled slightly.   
  
"Kisara .."  
  
A nod. "My name is Seto." His voice paused, "This horse will carry you towards the Nile River. You can escape along its banks. Maybe you can find a place to hide for now." _What is he going to --?_ Suddenly, before her thoughts were finished, Seto suddenly jumped off the horse, running alongside it. "Go now. Stay safe!" With a firm hit to the horse's side, it began to gallop faster, almost knocking her off as it did so.   
  
_He saved me .. Thank you .. Thank you .. _  
  
"Thank you! Thank you, Seto!!" Kisara cried out as the horse took off. She continued to look at Seto, before continuing her journey. She was now able to continue without the prison walls enclosing her. She was free. Truly, honestly .. _free._  
  
Her thoughts suddenly turned back towards the town, and the boy .. Seto. Did he live there? Was that his home? Her lips parted in a slight gasp. The men, they were vicious and rough .. ready to kill at a moments notice. If Seto went back .. Or .. what if they went to the town instead? They hadn't seen the direction of where they ran to. Reckless as they were, they would probably kill anyone who was suspicious. And if they found him .. He would certainly be tortured into telling where she was. Even killed ..  
  
_No ..  
  
Don't let him be hurt on my behalf ..  
  
He only helped me!  
  
He was the only one to not judge me ..  
  
I want .. I want him to be safe!!  
  
_She grew tired while riding on the horse. So tired, that her eyes became heavy. Kisara leaned against the horse's long neck, a sigh escaping her throat as a tear brought itself out. "I don't want him hurt .. Seto .. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you got involved with me. I hope .. I hope you can forgive me .." Closing her eyes, as a tear streaked down her cheek, she felt darkness surround her again .. almost lifting her off the ground. _This .. This feels so familiar .. _  
  
A roar filled the air. One of sadness once more. But it was mixed with anger as well. From below, she watched as the men -- the ones who had tried to find her -- began to run. They were running for their lives, fear enveloped deep within them. With a shout of anger and hatred filling her lungs, she attacked, bringing their lives to an abrupt halt .. just as they had done ..  
  
Those ocean blue eyes gazed down towards one individual. _He's alive .. He's okay ..! But .._ The town. The town was in flames. People were still running. Some were already dead, or too injured to help them out. And Seto .. Seto stared up at her with his eyes widened with shock. _Why .. Why aren't you running?! Get out of here! You'll be killed in this fire ..! _It was then, did she realize something ..  
  
_His family .. Where are his family? Were they? Did those men .._  
  
Rippled through the air, came another cry. Mournful. They did, didn't they? His family .. they had been killed in this fire. Because of her. Because he came in contact and helped her out. She would live, as well as he .. But the price was the lives of his family. Now, he was all alone .. Like she was now ..  
  
_I'm .. I'm so sorry .. So sorry .. Seto .. _  
  
Suddenly, the brunette collapsed. Apparently from the shock of it all. Laying there, unconscious, he was at a moment most vulnerable. Slowly, she approached, her body surrounding him, protecting him from the fires that would consume the homes around him. _This is the only thing I can do for you. You can't die. You're one of the few people who are beautiful on the inside and out. You can do so much. You're so devoted .. and kind .. I won't let you die, Seto. I'll protect you, as you protected .. and saved me ..  
  
_Nobody would ever question the sight of the white dragon surrounding Seto. Nobody would dare. At least, those who survived. Out of fear that the dragon would take their life, they dared not approach him on the subject. He was a child of the Palace. Perhaps the son of a Priest, or even Pharaoh. Not much was known on that, except for the fact that he rode here often from the Golden Castle. To visit his mother, no less. However, now, his mother was now dead .. taken by the fires that the rogues set. The reason behind it was purely unknown.  
  
But they did know, it had something to do with the white dragon ..  
  
The night would be a night never forgotten. By anyone ..

* * *

As Ra's light shone over the horizon, her eyes slowly opened. Lifting her arms away from her face, she looked up, those orbs taking in what seemed to be the most beautiful stream of water she had ever seen in her entire life. Sitting up, a snort from one side started her. Jumping, Kisara glanced over to see a horse looking right back at her. It came close, moving to nuzzle her with its nostrils. Her hand reached up, long slender fingers stroking the large animal's fur as she moved to stand up.  
  
_So, it wasn't a dream .. It really did happen .. Everything. Seto .. he helped me .. And .. I protected him .. but then .. _  
  
She looked around. Where was he?! She glanced around .. Where was the town .. the fire ...?  
  
Had all of that been a dream?   
  
Pressing one hand to her chest, she closed her eyes, and slowly shook her head. _No. It wasn't a dream .. I did help him. He's safe. For now .._ She smiled to herself. She was confident that he was safe.   
  
Moving to get up on the horse, Kisara took in a deep breath and cry of surprise. Was this the Nile River? .. The river that her eyes were compared to in Ra's light? It was beautiful. Never in her life had she seen such beauty with water. It shone with pride. Its surroundings, a mixture of sand and rock, melded themselves almost perfectly as they shaped themselves to be fairly unique. She could stay here her entire life admiring it.   
  
However, she knew she couldn't do that. She had to continue on with her life. She had to continue to seek her freedom. Currently, she was free due to Seto's help. Now, she had to keep that promise of remaining safe. Urging the horse forward, she rode off, her hands gripping firmly on its mane as she dashed on forth. Long blue hair blew back in the breeze, the cool air feeling great on her body. Smiling, a childish laugh escaping her throat, she looked forward to her future.   
  
_Thank you, Seto. I hope that one day .. I'll meet you again. I will try to keep the promise of remaining safe. You saved me, and I saved you. I think of you as my friend. I hope .. you think of me as your friend as well .._  
  
- END - 


End file.
